La tarde de Star
by SugarQueen97
Summary: Star se encuentra aburrida en casa de los Díaz, Marco parece estar más interesado en la televisión que en ella así que siguiendo un extraño hechizo acaba llegando a un lugar donde una chica llamada Marci se encuentra deprimida...pero..¿A dónde exactamente ha llegado Star?
1. Chapter 2

**Soy fan de esta serie, y la idea se me ocurrió un día viendo unos fan arts. Al final del capítulo les contaré mi idea, por ahora disfruten y no olviden que esta serie pertenece a** **Daron Nefcy** **y a Disney.**

 **Un Problema de amigos**

Star caminaba aburrida por la casa de los Díaz, era pleno invierno y la lluvia golpeaba los cristales, sin contar que hacía mucho frío y lo peor era que su mejor amigo se encontraba pegado al televisor viendo un estúpido documental sobre las mejores películas de kárate de todos los tiempos y ni siquiera a golpe de magia iba a lograr sacarlo de allí, eso sin contar que se iba a enojar con ella y no le cocinaría nada en mucho tiempo.

\- Emmm Marco…¿Cuánto le falta a tu cosa aburr..digo interesante programa?

\- Se supone que es un especial de cinco horas y apenas ha pasado una lo cual quiere decir que aún me queda mucho tiempo de diversión_ dijo el castaño feliz, comiéndose a puñados las palomitas.

\- ¿Y si me da hambre?_ bufó la princesa cruzándose de brazos_ ¿Esperas que no coma nada en cuatro horas?

\- Hay gente que lo hace_ dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros_ pero si te da hambre saca algo de lo que dejé en el refrigerador…uhh ahí sigue el programa.

La rubia no tuvo otra opción que irse a su habitación, tal vez podría entretenerse en revisar esos extraños hechizos que sacó de un aún más extraño sueño psicodélico.

\- Bien…vamos a ver_ susurró abriendo su cuaderno lleno de brillantina y dibujitos a su gusto muy bonito, a saber por qué a esa gata medio amargada de Baby no le gustó_ ¿dónde fue que anoté eso?_ dijo frunciendo el ceño, de acuerdo tal vez estaba un poquito desordenado.

Luego de revisar el cuaderno un rato tuvo que admitir que estaba un muy desordenado " _Tendré que pedirle a Marco que lo organice",_ hastiada arrojó el cuaderno al otro extremo de la habitación haciendo que este se abriera en una página que no había visto:

\- ¡Lo encontré!_ gritó entusiasmada dando saltitos logrando que su "adorable" amigo le gritara que se quedara quieta de una buena vez porque no le dejaba escuchar la televisión e interfería con la señal.

En la página habían escritas varias letras en una oración bastante complicada (junto con unos dibujos de ballenitas bailando ballet y de caramelos con ojos en purpurina violeta).

\- Mmm…esto es un extraño hechizo que soñé el otro día luego de comerme un pocillo entero de nachos y tomarme dos latas de soda… ¿debería hacerle caso a algo loco que mi mente soñó con un exceso de azúcar?_ luego de pensarlo larga y detenidamente, Star hizo lo que toda chica adolescente que se encuentra en proceso de madurar haría_ ¡Claro que debo hacerlo! Pff… que podría pasar.

Como no tenía ni puñetera idea de que posición hacer mientras pronunciaba esas inentendibles palabras decidió improvisar haciendo un bailecito de su propia cosecha, la mezcla de tal danza con el hechizo y una princesa que no controla muy bien sus poderes que digamos dio como resultado un túnel de un brillante color rosa fuerte que llamó a la rubia casi hipnotizándola.

\- Bueno… ¡adiós Marco!_ gritó por las escaleras despidiéndose_ volveré…espero si no ve a buscarme.

\- Bien adiós_ dijo el castaño con la vista fija en la tele_ lleva paraguas y no vuelvas tarde.

Entonces la princesa se adentró en el brillante túnel.

…

Star abrió los ojos, esperaba encontrarse cualquier cosa menos estar en lo que parecía una pequeña celda de madera con escobas por los lados:

\- ¿Habré venido a parar a una extraña dimensión donde todos son aparatos de limpieza?_ se dijo en voz alta mirando hacia todos lados.

De pronto escuchó una voz femenina proveniente de algún lugar:

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién anda ahí?

\- ¡Hola voz extraña proveniente del más allá! Mi nombre es Star y vengo en son de paz.

\- Ya sal del armario ¿quieres? no sé quien seas pero debiste haberme dicho que estabas ahí._ La puerta del armario se abrió dejándole en claro a la rubia que no estaba precisamente en la dimensión de la limpieza si no en un armario que a su vez estaba dentro de una sala de clases común y corriente y que quien había abierto la puerta era una chica morena de ojos y pelo castaño con un polerón rosa y unos pantalones gris que tenía los ojos rojos y una expresión bastante enfadada en la cara.

\- Hola extraña ¿Quién eres?_ preguntó inocentemente la princesa tendiéndole la mano a la chica la cual contrario a lo esperado le dirigió una mirada molesta.

\- ¡Oh fabuloso! Lo que necesitaba alguien más que me recuerde lo poco popular que soy en comparación a Thunder.

\- ¡Oh no! Yo soy de otra dimensión, mira, mira tengo una varita._ exclamó Star con una gran sonrisa apuntando al objeto que sostenía en su mano derecha.

\- ¿Qué, entonces quieres ver a Thunder? Te aviso que no sé donde esta…_ La chica se hizo bolita en el suelo gruñendo para sus adentros " _lo que me faltaba ahora una de sus amigas viene a verlo, para colmo es bastante guapa…espera… ¿Por qué me molesta eso? No, no yo solo estoy molesta porque él se olvidó de mí"_

\- Oye…_ Dijo Star sentándose al lado de la chica, si algo sabía reconocer era cuando alguien de su género necesitaba una charla_ Haz mencionado ese nombre como dos veces, pero yo no sé quién es Thunder, solo venía a pasear y usé un loco hechizo que tuve en un extraño sueño lleno de colores y animales de dulce y delfines con tutú.

\- Oh…vaya pues lo siento_ suspiró la castaña apenada_ Thunder es mi mejor amigo y…últimamente se ha olvidado de mí, él también sabe de magia y esas cosas así que pensé que tu venías a verlo a él, menos mal ¿sabes? Casi todos sus conocidos y amigos intentan deshacerse de mí la primera vez.

\- See, eso pasa, mis conocidos siempre intentan asesinar a mi mejor amigo_ dijo Star como si fuera lo más normal del mundo_ ahora ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Bien...¿Star? Soy Marci.

\- ¿Estabas llorando?

\- Pues sí ¿ridículo no? Sola llorando en una sala.

\- ¿Por qué? Si necesitas hablar puedes decirme, no soy muy buena dando consejos pero así te sentirás menos triste, podemos ir a llenarnos de helado_ el plan de Star al viajar no había sido precisamente pasarse el día consolando a una extraña pero Marci le había caído simpática, además ¿Qué clase de representante del género femenino sería si no ayudaba a una chica en apuros que para colmo tenía a un mejor amigo con el cual se había peleado? Ella sabía de enojarse con mejores amigos.

\- ¿Vamos a mi casa?_ sonrió la chica_ había hecho unos nachos para Thunder pero él anda quien sabe dónde.

\- ¡Nachos! Te acompaño hasta al fin del mundo si quieres._ saltó la rubia tirando a Marci de la manga del polerón rosa.

Una media hora después Star entraba a una casa que le resultaba bastante familiar _"a saber si todas las casas de la tierra se parecen"_ luego de saludar a los padres de su nueva amiga los cuales eran una curiosa pareja de un hombre bajito y fino y una mujer alta y más robusta se encontró cómodamente instalada en la pieza de Marci la cual tenía varios tonos de rosa y color ciruela mezclados junto con trajes de karate.

\- Hum… mi amifo tamfien

\- Traga primero_ aconsejó la chica mientras le hacía un emparedado a su invitada sonriendo, esta chica tenía cosas parecidas a Thunder…. _"¡ESE GRAN IDIOTA"_

\- Decía que mi amigo también hace karate, siempre me ayuda cuando tengo problemas, me atacan monstruos ese tipo de cosas.

\- Oh _ " _Vaya parece que la gente mágica siempre anda por ahí peleando con monstruos"__ bien, eso suena cool.

\- ¡Lo es!_ canturreó la rubia, pero al ver el rostro apenado de la castaña decidió preguntarle por lo que la entristecía_ ¿Qué pasó entre tu mejor amigo y tú?

\- Pues…que antes solíamos hacerlo todo juntos pero desde hace unas tres semanas ya no se junta conmigo, él siempre ha sido muy popular por eso de tener poderes, andar siempre alegre, etc. pero éramos amigos y a pesar de eso siempre teníamos tiempo para hacer algo juntos_ al ver que Star asentía Marci prosiguió_ él fue votado como el chico más simpático y guapo del colegio y… lo invitaron a juntarse con los chicos lindos y… pues eso ya no se preocupa por mí.

\- Oh, vaya eso apesta _asintió Star_ ¿él es tu amigo?_ preguntó señalando una fotografía en la pared, no podía verla muy bien pero salía Marci con un vestido violeta y a su lado un chico rubio vestido con un traje elegante color azul.

\- Sí, fue para el baile, ese día estaba muy triste… mi cita, Jack el cual me ha gustado desde niña me invitó a ir con él, Thunder no quería ir al baile iba con su amigo Jan a hacer no se que extraña e insegura invocación, entonces todo estaba bien…hasta que Jack se lastimó el pie con su patineta y me llamó esa misma noche para avisarme.

\- Eso debió ser triste_ comentó Star comiendo nachos a puñados.

\- Lo fue…quiero decir ,nunca había hablado mucho con Jack y cuando finalmente parecía que podía pasar algo…pues eso, pensé que la noche estaba arruinada, pero no ,Thunder tocó a la puerta de mi cuarto vestido de gala diciéndome que Jan le había contado lo que le paso a Jack y que no podía dejar que me quedara sola en casa.

\- Entonces fueron al baile juntos…

\- Ehhh, no exactamente, de hecho ese día había una loca especie de juego de básquetbol y baile así que mejor acabamos yendo al cementerio a invocar no se que extraño espíritu y pateamos los traseros de unos cuantos monstruos.

\- Suena como un baile ¡fabuloso!_ aplaudió Star emocionada…lástima que su noche de baile no acabó así.

\- Sí, pero mira lo que pasó después…

Viendo el rostro afligido de Marci Star supo lo que necesitaba ¡una fiesta de chicas!

\- Bien Marci…ahora mismo vas a llamar a todas tus amigas y vamos a hacer una fabulosa ¡tarde de chicas! Y de paso haz más nachos.

\- Vaya pues…hace tiempo que no hago una tarde solo de chicas. Tienes un buen punto es hora de olvidarse un rato de Thunder.

\- Te ayudo_ dijo Star tomando el celular de la peli castaña que estaba sobre una mesa_ dime a quienes tengo que llamar.

Marci recordó que ella debía llamar personalmente a alguien así que le contestó a Star:

\- Pues llama a Alfonza y a Fernanda, yo iré a buscar a otra de mis amigas.

\- ¡Bien! Mmm… vamos a ver curioso dispositivo que Marco nunca me deja utilizar…

Marci se encaminó hacia el cuarto de Thunder, si era fiesta de chicas tal vez sería buena idea invitar a Tammy ahora que ella había renunciado a su idea de querer eliminarla y había aceptado que lo de Thunder y ella acabó se habían hecho algo así como amigas, estaba pensando cuando vio el libro de hechizos de su amigo_ _"Siempre dejando todo tirado" __ suspiró, de una patadita quería meter el libro bajo la cama para evitar que alguien lo encontrara al fin y al cabo tenía páginas bastante peligrosas pero sus planes se vieron frustrados por una voz femenina que salió del libro:

\- ¡Eh! Cuidado hay gente haciéndose la manicura aquí.

\- Glossalend_ suspiró cansada, esa tipa podía ser muy irritante a veces ojalá se perdiera por ahí algún día, tal vez en una extraña dimensión paralela ella ya no tenía que soportarla_ solo quería esconder el libro tengo invitadas.

\- ¿Habrá pudin?_ preguntó el molesto espíritu femenino asomando el rostro por entre las páginas del grueso volumen mientras se secaba las uñas de los pies, ahora al parecer también se estaba haciendo la pedicura.

\- No, para nada _ Marci sabía que probablemente debía haber algo en la nevera pero si decía la verdad no se sacaba al espíritu del libro de encima en toda la tarde, no es que Glossalend le hubiese hecho nada malo pero detestaba su manía de nunca ayudar cuando estaba en problemas ¡vamos que de vez en cuando casi moría por culpa de eso!

Cuando la molesta mujercita flotante se volvió al libro para su siesta de belleza Marci se acercó al gran espejo que había en la pared del cuarto:

\- Espejo llama a Tammy.

En el acto la imagen de una chica de largo cabello naranja y muy bonita a pesar de sus tres ojos se mostró:

\- Hola ¡Justo estaba por llamarte! ¿puedes creer que hoy había un concierto súper exclusivo de Lovely Sentence y no me enteré?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Que mal, pero dudo que si era tan exclusivo hubiéramos podido entrar.

\- ¿A lo mejor con algo de magia de Thunder?_ preguntó la demonio esperanzada buscando al rubio por todo el cuarto_ ¿dónde está? Ustedes son como pegamento no puede ser que no esté rondando alrededor tuyo, sin contar todo ese asuntito de la Luna roja y bla bla bla.

\- Pues a él parece que le da igual_ bufó la humana_ debe andar por ahí con Bryan, "el chico más rico y popular"_ completó con una voz irritada.

\- Oh, vaya nunca había visto a Thunder siendo tan idiota.

\- Gracias, osea que solo es idiota conmigo.

Tammy no podía negar que en otros tiempos le habría gustado ver a Marci deprimida pero ahora que eran casi amigas ya no la hacía tan feliz, sin contar que solidarizaba con que Thunder era idiota por dejar en ese estado lamentable a su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Sabes? Te haría bien una tarde de chicas.

\- ¡Eso decía Star! Por eso te llamé ¿quieres venir?

\- ¿Star?_ pensó la peli naranja extrañada_ no sabía que en la tierra se ponían esos nombres.

\- Oh, bueno ella parece ser algo especial pero te caerá bien.

\- Enseguida voy.

Tammy chasqueó los dedos a través del espejo apareciendo al lado de la castaña, cargando una bolsa de pastelitos:

\- Si nos vamos a deprimir nada mejor que pasteles y el disco del amor desgarrado de Lovely Sentence.

\- Gracias Tammy…

La chica le quitó importancia con un gesto y señaló que quería ir a conocer a esa tal Star.

….

Dos horas después el grupo de cinco chicas comían felices frente a un televisor invocado por Star la cual estaba más que conforme con la forma de pasar el día ¡Todas eran muy simpáticas! Hasta Marci podría convertirse en su mejor amiga de esa dimensión en la que estaba.

\- Nunca había visto esta película ¡amor entre dos alumnos del mismo sensei que aprenden karate!

\- See, lo sé, es genial yo la vi con Marco.

\- ¿Marco?_ preguntó Tammy en una esquina, hace rato que observaba a esa tal Star y le recordaba demasiado a Thunder…era sospechoso.

\- Sí, mi mejor amigo en la Tierra._ contestó la rubia como si nada mientras compartía pastelitos con Alfonza y Fernanda dos chicas de lentes y pelo rizado no muy atractivas pero sí agradables.

\- Ya veo…_ Correcto había algo muy raro aquí, pensó la demonio.

Cuando acabó de comer Star se paró llamando la atención de todo el grupo:

\- Bien, ahora solo queda hacer lo más importante de una noche de chicas.

\- ¿Arreglarnos?_ dijo Tammy sacando maquillaje de su bolso, le gustaba considerarse una demonio bastante guapa y a la moda del inframundo.

\- Eso podemos hacerlo_ asintió Star_ ¡pero me refería a destruir algo y colarnos a lo loco en alguna parte!

\- ¡Eso suena arriesgado!_ aplaudió Alfonza.

\- ¡Es súper Genial!_ secundó Fernanda emocionada.

\- Tengo una idea_ dijo Tammy sacando una de sus revistas de las Lovely Sentence_ ¿Qué tal colarse en un evento súper exclusivo?

\- Uhh, eso es exactamente de lo que hablo_ dijo Star mirando con cara de interés la revista donde salían unas chicas muy a la moda vestidas de blanco.

\- ¿No será peligroso? ¿Y si nos descubren?_ repuso Marci algo nerviosa, eso de saltarse las reglas no era cosa de ella eso era muy de…pues Thunder.

\- Vamos niña seguridad_ dijo Tammy burlona_ lo que necesitas es divertirte un poco.

Tras decir esto Tammy las puso a todas en fila dispuesta a convertir a esa tropa de chicas desarregladas en un puñado de bellezas igual a ella.

…

\- ¡Ya casi es la hora! Quiero ver la cara de Marci cuando venga a ver la sorpresa_ dijo Thunder sonriendo de oreja a oreja_ debe haberse sentido sola todo este tiempo.

A su lado su mejor amigo Pony Heaven casi escupe la bebida que estaba tomando, se le había olvidado completamente decirle a Marci sobre el plan de Thunder, Jan por otro lado estaba en las mismas haciendo lo posible por esconderse tras su gorro:

\- ¡Oh demonios! No le he dicho nada a Marci.

\- La fea es inteligente, se le ocurrirá_ dijo Pony desentendiéndose.

\- O anda por ahí llorando, ya sabes que Marci es un tanto…bueno sensible, después de espiarla durante años sé que es una llorona_ Dijo el peli negro_ Thunder se va a enojar si no vamos a hablar con ella ahora.

\- Naah, no me pienso mover, ve tu.

\- Thunder podría dejar de ser tu mejor amigo _ amenazó el chico con una sonrisa malvada, si algo preocupaba a Pony Heaven era que su hermano de aventuras dejara de considerarlo su mejor amigo, especialmente si era por culpa de Marci.

\- Bieeen, vamos._ bufó agitando su melena burdeo.

\- ¿Chicos?_ inquirió Thunder al verse solo_ Deben haberse ido a sentar.

\- Descuida yo estoy aquí_ dijo su leal fan, un chico de lentes pasándole un brazo por la espalda bastante feliz de tener a su ídolo solo para él.

….

Frente al puesto de entradas del evento un grupo de chicas bastante arregladas estaban intentando que la castaña se decidiera a colarse:

\- Vaamos Marciii_ alegaba Star intentando que su nueva mejor amiga de la dimensión que sea se convenciera de entrar_ todas nos vemos como esa gente elegante que está entrando y yo quiero ver a esa banda.

\- ¡Hasta nos echamos brillantina en la cara!_ dijo Alfonza muy ufana.

\- Bueeno_ Marci no sabía que pensar, se sentía extraña teniendo el pelo ondulado, usando tacones y con ese vestido color rosa fuerte que le había prestado Tammy ella no se consideraba una belleza y no estaba acostumbrada a usar esa ropa, pero sus amigas se veían muy emocionadas y al fin y al cabo hacían esto para animarla a ella y..¡Que demonios! Ella quería ver a Lovely Sentence_ vamos.

Star sacando su varita conjuró un grupo de ilusiones idénticas a ella (o casi, el pelo de Marci era azul y la otra Tammy tenía bigote) para que hicieran desorden mientras ellas corrían hacia el evento mezclándose con la gente.

\- ¡Hey Pony! ¡Juro que acabo de ver a Marci!

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Allá_ dijo apuntando a la chica_ junto a esa rubia bastante extraña.

Pony Heaven achicó los ojos queriendo ver a la chica, sip se parecía a la desabrida mejor amiga de su compadre pero esta era más guapa:

\- Naah, Marci es más fea.

\- Oh, bueno, vaya creí que la habíamos encontrado, pero tienes razón es probable que esté en su casa, Thunder hubiera dicho si ella planeaba venir con alguien más.

\- ¿Nos abrirá? Debe estar enojada con Thunder.

\- Tengo llaves_ repuso Jan muy pagado de sí mismo.

...

Marci se estaba divirtiendo, había encontrado un lugar seguro donde poner al cuarteto de locas que la acompañaba y de paso ver bien al escenario, solo esperaba que nadie viniera a echarlas.

\- ¿Ya vienen?_ saltaba Star por décima vez bastante emocionada.

\- ¡Shh! Aún no_ le contestó Tammy por décima vez igual_ Eres igual a Thunder en sus malos días.

\- Thunder siempre es así_ sonrió Marci_ como un niño, creo que es tierno.

Alfonza y Fernanda la miraron con los ojos entornados haciendo que la morena se sonrojara:

\- ¡Como amigo! Digo…todo el mundo piensa que Thunder es tierno ¿no? ¿no?

Tammy puso los ojos en blanco, ojalá que a esa chica le acabara gustando el rubio porque este ya se le notaba que le gustaba ella…tal vez porque era justamente contraria a él.

\- ¡Viene alguien!_ gritó Star saltando y agitando las manos.

El grupo se volteó para ver como un chico rubio de ojos celestes con dos marcas de rayo al lado de su rostro un gorro que en la punta semejaba cuernos de demonio, una polera celeste y jeans a juego aparecía en el escenario acompañado de otro chico muy elegante pero de cabello negro, el cual habló tomando un micrófono:

\- Quiero dedicarle este concierto a mi dulce July_ una chica alta y rubia levantó la mano saludando al chico_ la persona más especial para mí_ ahora los dejo con Thunder, al principio creía que era un perdedor extraño, pero últimamente me he dado cuenta que puede ser muy útil.

Thunder para nada afectado se acercó al micrófono con una gran sonrisa:

\- ¿Hola? Bueno estoy aquí porque por algún motivo Bryan me considera útil porque divierto a la gente…así que me dejó hablar un poco, como solo tengo cinco minutos no puedo hacerles magia_ dijo sacando un báculo amarillo con un rayo en el centro de un círculo_ así que me limitaré a decir unas palabras para mi mejor amiga Marci, que debe estar por ahí.

En la esquina a Marci casi se le cae la boca, mientras el resto miraban hacia el escenario, por su parte Star pensaba que era una lástima que no hubieran dejado a ese chico hacer magia, seguro que ella podría haber ayudado.

\- A ella le gustan mucho las Lovely y quería darle una sorpresa para que viniera a este concierto, debe haberse estado preguntando todos estos días que sorpresa le tenía, seguro pensó que eran un montón de narvalcornios o una explosión de trolls púrpura_ todo el público se encogió de hombros sin entender_ pero bueno espero que te guste y decirte que esto va por todos los viernes de películas que no estuve.

Star abrazaba a Marci sonriendo feliz:

\- Awww eso fue lindo.

\- Si…lo fue._ dijo la castaña emocionada.

\- Pero él nunca te dijo nada de la sorpresa ¿verdad?_ reflexionó Tammy.

\- Pues..

Antes de que Marci dijera algo todo el escenario y el suelo se llenaron de humo y se escuchó una gran explosión apareciendo entre el humo, un tipo bastante feo acompañado de varios monstruos, Marci al reconocerlo se puso delante de sus amigas dispuesta a atacarlo con los puños:

\- ¡Tú! Ya ríndete no te pareces en nada Thunder Príncipe Smooshy, regrésate al reformatorio Orion.

\- ¡No! Vengo a destruirte a ti estúpida terrícola, la vez pasada fuiste la causante de que fallara mi plan así que esta vez me traje a mis amigos para destruirte.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Monstruos!_ aplaudió Star poniéndose al lado de Marci con la varita lista para atacar.

\- ¡Cómo se atreven a aparecer en un concierto de Lovely Sentence!_ tronó Tammy haciendo que aparecieran llamas por todos lados mientras se desataba su ira.

Desde el escenario Thunder logró ver a un grupo de chicas encerradas entre todos esos monstruos y al lado de una rubia distinguió a su amiga ¿usando vestido y tacones? OK, eso era más raro que los monstruos.

\- ¿Sabes pelear?_ preguntó Marci a Star.

\- Pelea es mi segundo nombre_ sonrió la princesa guiñándole un ojo.

\- Ok.

Mientras Marci descubría lo útiles que eran los tacones para encajar patadas Star se preparaba para lanzar uno de sus mejores hechizos.

\- ¡Manada de…

\- ¡Guerricornios!

Sorprendida porque esa voz no era la de ella se volteó, viendo Thunder puesto tras de ella apuntando directamente al Príncipe Smooshy que se disponía a dispararle a Marci con su láser.

\- ¿Estás bien?_ preguntó el rubio preocupado llegando al lado de la castaña.

\- Si, descuida, gracias_ Marci le sonrió tiernamente a su amigo, al parecer él nunca se había olvidado de ella.

\- Lamento haberte dejado sola estas semanas_ dijo el chico apenado despeinando su flequillo rubio_ pero si no, no hubiera sido una sorpresa.

\- Y que sorpresa, pensaba que me habías abandonado para andar con Bryan_ contestó Marci algo avergonzada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero si le dije a Jan y a Pony Heaven que te dijeran que estaba preparándote una sorpresa.

\- ¿Pony Heaven? ¿enserio? Ya entiendo_ bufó la castaña, ahora tenía muy claro porqué no se había enterado de nada.

Unos metros más allá Star hacía lo posible por defenderse ella y a Fernanda y Alfonza que gritaban como histéricas, al verse rodeada de monstruos decidió interrumpir a la parejita:

\- ¡Oigan! Lamento interrumpir pero necesito algo de ayud…

En ese mismo instante una montaña de fuego apareció de la nada quemando a todos sus oponentes, sorprendida se vio la vuelta viendo a Tammy con una expresión verdaderamente furiosa gritando como loca:

\- ¡COMO SE ATREVEN A INTERRUMPIR UN CONCIERTO DE LOVELY SENTENCE! ¡MALDITAS ESCORIAS!

\- Hee, olvídenlo sigan en lo suyo_ les dijo Star a Marci y Thunder viendo que estos se habían volteado hacia ella.

\- Ella es Star_ le dijo Marci a su amigo presentándole a la princesa_ la conocí hoy yo estaba algo hee…cansada.

\- En realidad Marci estaba muy triste porque pensaba que tu ya no querías saber nada de ella_ dijo Star sin pensar tendiéndole su mano al rubio, cuando se dio cuenta la castaña la miraba de una forma asesina_ ups…lo siento.

\- Vaya…yo… estaba con Bryan porque como él es un amargado quería que yo le enseñara como ser más agradable para conquistar a July.

\- No digas más Thunder_ le dijo Marci dándole un abrazo a su amigo_ ahora sé que tengo que confiar más en ti.

Thunder sonriendo le devolvió el abrazo y le dijo a la chica:

\- Te ves muy linda vestida así.

\- Gracias_ se ruborizó ella_ en realidad las chicas me ayudaron.

Cuando se soltaron Thunder reparó en quienes eran las acompañantes de Marci:

\- ¡Tammy cuanto tiempo!_ saludó el chico agitando su mano viendo a su ex novia un poco más allá haciendo respiraciones y acariciando a un conejo que salió de quien sabe dónde.

\- ¿Ahora si vemos el concierto?_ dijo Star que había sacado una soda y unos dulces de la nada.

\- Habrá que esperar a que arreglen todo pero creo que si, aquí ya están acostumbrados a que yo causo desastres._ dijo Thunder bastante feliz.

\- Awww, como yo en casa.

\- No sé si eso sea bueno_ acotó Marci alzando una ceja.

Repentinamente a lo lejos llegaron corriendo Jan y Pony Heaven hablando apresuradamente:

\- ¡Thunder! Hey oye lo sentimos…

\- La verdad es que no le dijimos nada a la fea y…bueno.

\- Ejem_ Tosió Marci para llamar la atención al oír al estúpido amigo de su mejor amigo llamándola fea_ ya nos dimos cuenta.

\- Que pasó chicos, debieron haberle dicho_ los regañó Thunder con las cejas fruncidas._ toda esta sorpresa era para Marci.

\- Bueno hermano… ¿cosas que pasan?_ intentó disculparse Pony al ver que su amigo se estaba empezando a enojar.

\- No te preocupes Thunder, a Jan siempre se le olvida todo y dudo que a Pony Heaven en serio le interesara decírmelo_ suspiró cansada la chica.

\- En mi defensa yo si te vi antes de irnos_ señaló el peli negro arreglándose el gorro_ pero no pensamos que fueras tú te ves muy distinta.

\- Eso tiene sentido_ asintió Thunder.

\- Solo, vamos a buscar asientos ¿sí?_" _No pienso quedarme a oír como mencionan lo poco femenina que suelo ser"._

\- ¡Miren están encendiendo las luces!_ gritó Tammy agarrando a Marci y a Star del brazo.

\- ¡Que empiece la fiesta!_ gritó Thunder haciendo aparecer un montón de lamparitas brillantes para todos.

Unas tres horas, hechizos y caos más tarde el grupo caminaba de vuelta a su casa y se despedían alegremente:

\- Bueno, pensaba que todas podían a quedarse a dormir en mi casa y hacer una pijamada_ dijo Marci alegremente.

\- No sé si pueda quedarme_ suspiró Tammy poniendo los ojos en blanco_ debo ir a mi terapia para el control de genio hoy perdí los papeles completamente.

\- Pero fue genial_ acotó Jan mirando a la demonio.

\- Nosotras nos quedamos_ corearon Fernanda y Alfonza.

\- ¡Genial! ¿habrá nachos?_ comentó Thunder sin preocuparse si era el único chico en una pijamada de mujeres.

\- Bueno hermano…yo me voy tengo que volver a mi casa antes de que mis viejos se de cuenta de que me escapé_ suspiró Pony Heaven sacando sus tijeras dimensionales con su lengua de quien sabe que lugar en su interior.

\- ¡Adiós Pony! Descuida ya aprendí mi lección no debo confiarte nada importante_ dijo Thunder asintiendo con aire sabio.

\- ¡Pff pensé que ya lo sabías!_ mencionó el príncipe antes de desaparecer en su portal.

Star viendo que ya era muy tarde pensó que era hora de volver, posiblemente pudiera hacerlo usando el mismo hechizo que hizo al irse, si no funcionaba ya lo arreglaría…de alguna manera.

\- Yo igual me voy, me alegra mucho que te arreglaras con Thunder.

\- Aww, gracias Star fue muy lindo conocerte ¿volverás de visita?_ preguntó Marci.

\- No lo sé , las cosas están algo locas en mi mundo ¿sabes? Además no puedo dejar a mi amigo Marco solo.

\- Ok, bueno adiós_ Marci le dio un abrazo a Star y ella la correspondió, se habían caído bien.

\- No hablamos mucho, pero pareces alguien cool_ le dijo Thunder con una sonrisa_ si algún día vuelves te puedo mostrar mi libro de hechizos.

Marci sintió ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra una pared, ella escondiendo el libro y él ofreciendo enseñarlo.

\- Eso sería lindo, bueno…aquí voy.

Star intentó copiar en todo el bailecito que hizo la primera vez, haciendo que se abriera el mismo extraño portal de antes:

\- ¿Ese es un agujero de gusano?_ dijo Tammy que se había quedado parada mirando el baile de Star.

\- Sep, así llegué aquí.

\- ¡Eso conecta con las dimensiones de otros mundos! Si no llegaste con tijeras dimensionales entonces tú…_ La peli naranja miró a Thunder y luego a Star varias veces hasta que su rostro se llenó de asombro al comprender que era eso extraño que había estado sintiendo desde que vio a la rubia_ Tú eres…

No alcanzó a decir nada más Star ya había saltado dentro del túnel desapareciendo.

…..

Marco subía bostezando hasta su cuarto, el documental había estado muy bueno pero sentía algo de culpa por haber dejado sola a Star toda la tarde, se acercó a su puerta llamando:

\- ¿Star? ¿Hola? ¿volviste? Oye ya acabó mi película venía a ver si querías jugar a algo.

\- No gracias_ contestó ella asomando_ estoy bastante cansada.

\- A donde fuiste, dijiste que ibas a salir._ preguntó él curioso.

\- Emm y lo hice, conocí a una chica muy divertida, fui a un concierto peleé con monstruos, fue genial, pero ahora estoy muy cansada…fue un día loco ¡adiós Marco!

El chico se quedó parado en la puerta sin saber que responder a eso…bueno al parecer su amiga no se había estado aburriendo como él temía, encogiéndose de hombros se encaminó a su propio cuarto donde sabía que estarían un montón de perritos láser esperándolo.

…

Tammy estaba callada observando como Thunder hablaba con su amiga, la demonio tenía un dilema ¿les decía o no?...tal vez no fuera lo mejor sería raro si él se enteraba de que esa chica que acababa de irse era su yo femenino, sin contar que a saber qué querría hacer Thunder al enterarse de que la exploración no se acababa con las dimensiones a las que accedía con las tijeras, mejor se quedaba callada:

\- Bueeno, ahora si me voy_ dijo ella dándose cuenta de que estaban parados frente a la casa de los Díaz.

\- ¿No quieres pasar un rato?_ decía Marci mientras abría la puerta.

\- Ya se fue_ señaló Thunder a la carroza negra tirada por demonios alados que se hundía en el suelo en las profundidades el inframundo.

\- Ah…bueno, supongo que más comida para nosotros_ Dijo la castaña sacándose los tacones, vaya tortura definitivamente prefería andar cómoda con sus zapatillas de siempre.

 **¿Continuará?**

 **Quiero hacer un fic interactivo ¿cómo es esto? Simple, muchas veces vemos una serie y nos gustaría que hubiera un capítulo que fuera de tal o cual forma o hubiéramos cambiado partes, pues como eso no se puede hacer con la original entonces mi idea es hacer la serie "Thunder vs las fuerzas del mal" donde ustedes me mandan sus ideas para hacer capítulos, la serie original es bastante divertida así que pueden inventarse villanos locos, situaciones, etc., etc. si quieren parejitas que Jan se quede con Tammy que se yo jejeje, lo único es que inevitablemente querré que Thunder y Marci se queden juntos ¡Perdón para los que no les guste la idea! Y no pondré nada con Lemmon pero por lo demás que vengan las ideas.**

 **Cariños**

 **Sugar**


	2. Chapter 0

**Aviso**

Hola! Para las personas que les gustó el capítulo, solo les quiero decir que como coloqué al final esto era un experimento para ver si ustedes me daban ideas o me decían "quiero que hagas un capítulo sobre tal cosa" de eso se trataba ya que Marci y Thunder tienen la misma personalidad de los originales y es casi la misma historia no tiene sentido recrear toda la serie como lo estoy haciendo en mi otro fic de Star.

A sí que si alguien quiere de regalo un capítulo sobre algún suceso con estos dos no tiene nada más que decírmelo.

Cariños

Sugar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso II**

Acabo de ver el ultimo capítulo de la temporada, estuvo bueno.

Recibí una idea sobre hacer que los protagonistas viajen por mundos paralelos, tengo la idea de en algún momento hacer que vayan a conocer a los chicos de mi otro fic de Star...para eso falta, probablemente lo haga en algún capítulo del otro fic así que en "Star vs The forces of Marco" volveré a poner a Thunder y Marci en algún momento.

Eso es todo, pero es poco probable que esto se vuelva un fic cien por ciento independiente ya que como dije es lo mismo que la serie.

Cariños

Sugar


End file.
